Kaiya Tsubaki
Kaiya (椿 佳矢 Tsubaki Kaiya) is the type of girl you do not wanna mess with. She may be 17 years old but she can have a bad attitude when and if offended. She is a dangerous girl with a face of an angel. Furthermore, Her magic includes Bullet Magic, Revival Magic, and Repair Magic. She caries a gun with her at all times in case of running across someone she doesn't like. She is more a tom boy, however, she still takes care of herself like any normal girl would but her attitude is more boyish. She enjoys hurting others and doesn't really care about feelings. She can be mean and uncaring for others. She is more reliable of herself then any other person. Appearance She is a short, Cute girl with soft, blue hair that shine in the sunlight and bright blue eyes that will catch your attention. She has pretty light skin and a flawless face without a bump, scar, or zit. Her outfit shows a lot of skin but She usually wears her glasses when she needs them and a shirt that shows her tummy and panties as her bottoms. She also wears a brown belt that goes around her waste with high heals and black tights that go up to her thighs. Personality Kaiya never cares what others think of her, However, She can get very sensitive with other peoples actions. If she feels she need to take her gun out cause she was offended, She will do so. She takes care of herself like any other girl would but she still has a boyish personality, With how she eats, how she walks ect. Kaiya cannot walk on high heals and is never comfortable wearing a dress and She doesn't care what she eats as long as it is food. History Kaiya grew up with no parents to tell her what is right and what is wrong. Her mother was always out getting drunk or out buying her meth. One night when Kaiya was six years old, Her mother got so drugged up on pills that she stabbed Kaiya's father to death with a knife. After witnessing that night, Kaiya has always thought that killing people wasn't wrong. Then at age 16, she was introduced into the Mano Padrino by Antan Kuroari. She has been in it ever since. Relationships Kaiya was closest to her mother even though her mother didn't really take care and didn't raise her right. Furthermore, Kaiya looked up to her mother before she was put in prison for killing Kaiya's father. After that, Kaiya hasn't seen her mother again. She raised herself up with just memories and thoughts of her parents. Synopsis None yet! Magic and Abilities Bullet Magic is a Caster Type magic where you position your hand to mimic a gun and shoot bullets out of your finger tips. This magic also has the capability to use both hands simultaneously, as if they were "Duel-Wielding". : Piercing Bullet Is where the user mimics there hand into a gun and bends the index and middle fingers slightly to create a magic sphere in the air where a powerful, piercing bullet is formed and shot at the target. Revival Magic is a caster magic, Forbidden form of lost that allows the user to completely revive someone from the dead. If the revived has possesed the knowledge while alive, They retained it in the revived state. : Jinsei o Kaesu is when the user emits a black, magical aura from their body and then casts an incantation. When they finish the incantation, the aura enters the body of the deceased and they are revived from the dead. Repair Magic is a caster magic designed to save money of cloths; instead of buying new ones spending money to get them fixed. The magic can repair any damages done to the cloths making them good as new. It is not very useful in battle unless repairing a broken armor. Trivia *Kaiya's favorite food is donuts.